Levi x Male Reader
by PharaohJill
Summary: A story in which Levi and yourself in a whole world of drama after what happened all those years ago. I do NOT own Attack on Titan Or SnK. Originated from my DA.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own AoT Or SnK

Levi x Male! Reader.

Yeah, these are pretty popular so I wanna make one too! Sorry if he's a little OOC. I watched the anime a while back. But I think I'll come close. Enjoy.

~Your Perspective 9 Years Ago~

_It was a bloody war against the titans. Everywhere you looked, more of the soldiers you trained, died by getting their line pulled or being in the hands of the god forsaken creatures called Titans. You were trying to find your partner in battle, Levi. Who was also your partner in a romantic way._

You kept looking and looking, trying to catch sight of his figure but nothing. Thankfully, your squad was at your side. They were also looking for Levi's party, but none seemed to have seen them either.

"Levi! Levi where are you?" The thunder and lighting booming after your words. In a quick flash of lightning, you saw something that made your blood run cold.

There was a Titan, waiting for a squad like yours to stumble into it's path.

"TITAN!" You screamed at the top of your voice, but one second to late. A Titan had reached for one of your men and held it in it's tight grip. His screaming and squirming died down as the Titan crushed his body to where you could see the life being taken away from his eyes.

You, out of anger went straight for his neck, only to be slammed into the floor by another Titan grabbing your wire. You detached yourself from the 3DMG so the Titan can pull nothing but it. One of you comrades tried to come to your rescue, but was also picked up by a Titan. It first threw the gear to the floor in front of you and then bit of his head.

"NOOO, FUCK, NO, NO!" You screamed, tears streaming down your face. Why? Why you? You slipped on his slightly damaged gear and began to move out with your last 3 members.

You swerved around titans that came into view, along with killing and screaming out with every last breath. You, being a Corporal, was really starting to break your heart at the sight of so many precious lives lost. Atleast, they died with the greatest honor and respect you could have given them. You make your way around a corner and your other 3 members follow, one very unlucky.

She, was slammed into the wall because of too much use of the gear, so she ran out of gas. One of the other of the 3 went back for her. Your other comrade moved himself to a roof, where you kept an eye for them. You looked and looked to make sure you don't lose another.

A 10 meter class came out of no where and stepped on them...repeatedly. Again...Again...Again... And when it was done. It looked in your direction, as if it were smirking. You were outraged and began to take out the 2 swords to tear this thing apart. But a hand was placed on yours. You looked up to see your final comrade..

A very well trained and trust worthy friend. You gave a nod and began to take off. As he was about to lift to follow you. A hand was smashed on him...and that was your breaking point. Your entire squad was taken out. Lover no where to be seen. One bad thing after another. You just looked ahead. Heavy tears and sobs coming from you.

You never cry, but when you do, it's when you have lost something VERY important to you.

~Time Skip~

As you made it back to the walls, there were hardly any soldiers left. You asked around everywhere for Levi or his squad. But none were found. You kept looking, refusing to believe he was go- no, don't think like that. Maybe he's just late is all.

"(F/N), please see me in my office. I need to speak with you," said Erwin form behind you. You gave a nod and follow him to his office.

~In The Office~

" I'm very sorry (F/N). But Levi is MIA.(Missing in Action) We can not find a trace of him or his squad. We are very sorry, good day (F/N)." And with that, he walked out.

You stood there, not knowing what to feel. You just walked out and went home. But as soon as you closed that door, you were hit with realization and broke down badly. But something told you, he's still alive. Ever since that day though, you changed from the person you used to be. Now, you were cold to everyone.

~Present Day~

"So, this new place were going to, it had new Corporals and Squads. Good, we need new ones this time of year. We've lost many in battle" you said to your current messenger. You got up from the chair and began to walk to your horse, Shinji. Your most strong and trusted horse. He's very tall and fast, he was also a midnight black with sparkling blue eyes. Loyal indeed, built just for you. You hopped on and began to set off, Smith and the others on your tail.

When you arrive, you see fresh cadets training and a superior guiding them. You got off your horse and looked at all of the formal walks and respected cadets. As soon as they noticed you, there eyes went wide. You see, you were highly praised here, respected by all. You gave them a nod as they saluted you as you walked by, horse follow you close behind. As you made your way to the main station. You saw a very familiar face. One you thought you would never see again in your life time. He noticed you too.

"_**Levi**_?"


	2. Chapter 2

"**_Levi_**?"

The expression on his face was of pure unbelief. When he saw you, his whole world melted. Though he wasn't the only one. You're heart was beating a million miles an hour. The mixture of happiness and relief was overwhelming. You held yourself back from running and hugging Levi like this was the last day on Earth.

Levi, on the other hand, couldn't take it anymore. He dropped his clipboard and ran to you. Throwing himself in your arms and hugged you like if life depended on it. Snuggling into your chest you wrap your arms around him and pull him close. You remember doing this a lot before the incident 9 years ago. His hair would prickle against your face.

Everyone looked in amazement at the sight before them. _The Emotionless Levi, smiling and hugging the most respected Titan executer in the world_. You could not express your happiness. The squads couldn't believe their eyes either. _A person so cold, looking at someone so lovingly and smiling. _This really changed people perspective of you. Your features lighting up, almost glowing made you look so..._Attractive_.

The girls began to blush. This was just unforgettable. The guys however felt awkward at this moment.

Except one. One was very, _VERY_, Angry at this sight. The one person who hated your guts. But now, this is just making his blood boil. He pushed through the crowd and shoved you away from Levi. You gave a cold glare at him while he mirrored it.

"Who's this Levi?" You asked, hoping for the answer to be the exact opposite of what you were thinking.

"I'm Glace, Levi's _lover_." He stated giving you a smirk.

"...Seriously?" You gave Levi a glance, but at eye contact, he looked down.

"I see...Well then, I'm (F/N) (L/N). I would appreciate it if you don't shove your superiors out of disrespect. Thank you." You began to walk with Shinji, he snarling in his face as he passed as well.

"But (F/N)!" Levi tried to grab you by the arm to explain but you nudged his hand away and continued.

"_Save it, Levi_." You said a little too coldly. He flinched and backed away.

~The Meeting~

"F/N, we're gonna need you to pair up with one of our men. You will be assigned to train with Levi's squad. No exception." You sighed. It's gonna be a loooooong day tomorrow.

As you walked outside. You look at the stars above. Shit, you hadn't realized it was so late. You go into the cabin where you will be staying. It was small, but cozy and seemed like something you wanted to get a house and live with Levi. Levi... you pledged yourself that you would never love someone again after you lost Levi that night.

"Hmph, but it seems like he didn't feel the same way." You were beginning to be aggravated. It's stressing you out thinking about it. You sighed and made your way over to the bed.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep. He wanted to move on, that's his choice."

~Few Hours Later~

You can't fucking sleep. So much for that.

At 3:43 A.M. The door to your cabin opened. You tried not to move around and pretended to be asleep. The figure moved to the side of your bed. You always kept a combat knife under your pillow. No matter what the situation. You were about to reach for it when you felt your arm being picked up being placed around the smaller figures frame. This person sighed and you knew who it was.

_Levi_, what the hell is he doing.

He snuggled into your chest and took into your warmth.

Shit, no matter how mad you were. You still loved him with all your heart. So being you, you pulled him closer to your chest and place a kiss on his forehead. Him not expecting you to be awake jumped right outta his skin.

"Holy shit! You're awake?! Bastard, tell me that! You scared the living shit outta me!"

You chuckled. "I guess that's a good thing then."

"Brat"

You gave another chuckle and hugged him while he did the same. Your current situation was amazing. Being so early and you two have to wake up in a few hours is a bitch, but fuck it. You're enjoying this while you can.

~Morning~

Finally someone knocked down your door due to the fact you waaaaaaay over slept. When you finally woke up, you open your eyes but quickly close them due to light. When you opened them again, once you adjusted to the light, you see many sets of eyes on you. Confused you tried to get up but quickly felt the weight on your chest. Levi stirred and awoke, also sitting up. VERY bad position. He looked like he was straddling you while held his hips. And of course, like all bad timing, The little bitch had to walk in at the moment.

"THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"


	3. Chapter 3

Before you start reading, there's are a few suggestive parts. You have been warned. That's all so enjoy reading!

Glace's POV~

"THE FUCK IS GONG ON HERE?" I asked in complete rage at the sight before me.

_My Levi, Shirtless and in boxers, sitting on top of (F/N). While this asshole holds his hips. Almost like he's riding him._ I shook my head in anger, I thought I felt him leave the bed last night. He was also no where to be seen this morning and it's _very unlike_Levi to miss training the cadets.

Levi rolled off of him while (F/N) stood up also. His 4 pack showing as he stood up to put on a shirt. At the corner of my eye, I saw Levi peeking at his abs also and blushed when (F/N) noticed he was staring.

"Levi, Seriously.." I went over to pull him out of here, but as I yanked him away, F/N wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back toward him. I growled and began to really yank Levi away but was met with a fist to my face. I landed on the floor with a yelp and fresh blood flowing down my nose. I quickly got up and made my way to get some tissue.

Your Perspective~

You gave a hard glare at this dude. Who does he think he is yanking Levi like that. You were about to kick this guys ass when Levi stopped you. He shook his head as if saying it's not worth it. You sighed and pulled him close. He blushed into your chest.

"Well, it's time to go train. We're already 2 hours late."

"Are you serious?! F/N you Shithead! I've never be tardy, I'll just be going back on my words!" He screamed but this only gave you an idea.

"_Don't worry about it. You can tell them you were with me all night long and due to you staying up so late being busy, You're running a little late this morning_." At your words he went super red and stuttered for words. You chuckled. Only to be stopped half way with a punch to your stomach.

"Ow."

"Don't joke about stuff like that Shithead!" He said still blushing a bit.

"What? Do you want the _real_ thing?" You purred in his ear while licking it.

"Mmm, F/N." He moaned while you continued to caress his pale skin. Your lips slowly tracing down his neck trying to remember his sweet spot. Once you reached between the collarbone, he moaned out your name which sent shivers down your spine. You kept licking and eventually bit it.

"A-Ah, F/N. W-wait we can't-Ah! Do this right n-now-Ah!" He said between his lustful moans. You smiled and turned him around to plant a sweet yet passionate kiss. He kissed back with as much passion, half lidded eyed looked into yours.

As the two of you headed out, you looked back at his neck and smirked. He raised a brow at you while you motioned for him to look in the mirror. Once he looked you ran laughing. He had a quite large dark spot where you kissed and sucked on. He screamed your name and ran after you.

~Le Time Skip~

"Yes, Like that!" Said F/N to one of his members of his squad. Eren was having trouble cutting through the Titan necks, but this time he nailed it.

"Excellent work men, you may take a break." They all sighed of relief. You made your way over to Levi's squad. They were still training while Levi was getting frustrated and kept yelling. You used your gear to get to the spot he was in.

"Self-Defense! You must need it! You never know when someone gonna-" Levi could finish his speech as you quickly shot down to pin him to the tree.

"See cadets, like this. Right Levi?" He only nodded his head and asked you to release his hands. Which you did after some teasing.

"Brat, don't do the while I'm in session, it makes he look horrible." He explained. You simply rolled your eyes and picked him up bridal style. He blushed and tried to push you away. Key word in there would be try though. You laughed and gave a peck on his nose while spinning him around. After a while he gave up and gave into the fun.

The two of you spinning and laughing you didn't notice the two of you attracted a titans attention. It walked slowly, trying not to be heard. Then in a flash, it ran VERY fast toward you.

But due to your fast reflexes and Levi already in your arms, you were able to move outta the way in time. You quickly placed Levi on a brach while going in for the kill. Slicing his neck over and over. How dare this thing try to take something so precious.

"SIR! ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?!"

"We're fine. Were heading back though, it's not safe here." You began to help Levi put on his gear. But as it was in motion, half of the soldiers saw Levi's little mark. None spoke up but one.

"Sir, I think there's something on your chest sir!"

Levi quickly covered up the mark and gave a glare toward F/N. The soldiers didn't get it at first but as Levi started blushing they got that it wasn't a speck of dirt. They quickly scrambled and went back to base.

You just started busting with laughter.

Levi looked the other way glaring straight ahead. He was embarrassed. _And the start of rumors begin. _


	4. Chapter 4

Note:Suggustive parts ahead!

Your POV~

"Do you think Levi is sleeping with F/N?"

"I'm not sure...I think so!"

"I totally ship that."

You laughed at the last comment. Seriously? People are funny sometimes. Now that they mention it, Levi isn't around today. I wonder where he went.

You began to look around. But as you looked more and more, your little raven haired mate was no where to be seen. As you made your way down he hall, you took a corner and bumped into someone.

"Ugh...The last person I wanted to see today!" Screamed Glacé.

"Nice to see you too." You glared.

"I don't see why you're so mad, you squad was assigned with Levi! It's like you're luck is off the fucking charts!"

"Ehh...What are you talking about?" You asked clearly confused. The hell is he talking about?

"You dipshit, you're paired up with Levi for the next expedition!" Oooooooh, you totally knew that. Well, you didn't but you'll never admit it.

"Oh, well isn't that wonderful. Guess it's more _Sleep_ time for him and I, huh?" You added, emphasizing on the 'Sleeping'

I think that may have been his breaking point. He turned around and planted a good fist into your left cheek. You stumbled a bit but simply wiped it off.

"You call that a hit? It felt more like a cats paw." You smirked. He aimed for another punch to your head, but you quickly dodged it and uppercut his jaw, while he fell you flipped him around and pinned his hands behind his back.

"Listen you little bitch, next time you pull a stunt that stupid, don't expect it to be this delicate." You hissed into his ear. He just nodded his head and began to scramble. Erwin walked by and asked what the hell was goin on.

"Just training. Gotta practice somewhere!" He fell for your goofy grin but as soon as he turned away, you gave one last cold glare and went on your way.

~Time Skip~

You still wonder though. What the hell happen 9 years ago? Why did he come here? Why did he leave? Why did he make you go through a living hell for 9 fucking long years. You made a mental note to ask him later but for now, you wanna find your sweet little Levi.

"Good work, we start again tomorrow at 6! Don't be late or your doing 100 push ups!" A certain raven yelled at his squad.

"Hello F/N! How are you today sir? I hope you're feeling good, But my squad leader Levi would like to speak with you" a girl you believed to be named Petra said. You smiled and thanked her. You actually ended up in conversation with her for a bit, that is until Levi came over himself.

"Hey! Idiot, I didn't ask you to have a flirting contest! Get back to the cabins or I'll drag you there!" He yelled at Petra. She nodded and quickly scurried off. He sighed in frustration and turned to you.

"As for you shithead, what the hell was tha-" he was cut off by a sudden kiss. He wanted to push you away at first, but after a while...he gave in. Like always. You wanted to try something new.

Suddenly, you pushed him to a wall behind you. While grabbing his thighs, you lift him up so his legs wrap around your waist. You held him with one arm while the other pinned his arms above him.

"_Do you like it rough, Levi?_" You questioned. As he was about to answer, you rubbed your lower half's together. It just came out as a very loud moan. He quickly covered his mouth. You wondered why until you saw the number of new cadets passing by. You looked back at him and smirked. He gave a pleading look as if dying for you not to do it.

Heh, yeah right.

You began to run your hands up his shirt. Pinching and flicking his little buds. You knew this turned him on. When you two used to mess around, he would get very aroused by this. When you lift up his shirt, his nipples are perking up, you smiled sweetly and began to rotate your tongue around it.

"A-Ah! Please...Nnnh, No, F/N...Mmmm, so good." You really loved Levi. Especially in this state. He's always so sexy.

"Awwww, what's good Levi?" You stopped all you actions while he gave you a light glare.

"Please?" He asked.

"Please what?"

"...Please..._Fuck me_." You blushed a bit while he went completely red.

"Excuse me?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What was that Levi?" You asked again.

Still in a bliss with those words repeating in your mind. Sure you've had sex with him before, but that was 9 fucking years ago.

"I-I'm not saying it again! You heard me the first time!" You smiled at him. Not smirked, not sarcastically, but a real genuine smile.

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"Nothing, I just really love you." At those words yet again he blushed a bright red.

"But nonetheless, your wish is my command."

You moved him to the cabin wall (Outside) and began kissing his neck softly. You know you said rough, but that'll come later. You just wanted a full on make out session.

You slipped your tongue into his mouth, fighting for dominance which you won without any problems. He moaned while you explored his wet caven, caressing his face lovingly.

As your hand was going up his shirt, he stopped you.

"W-Wanna take this inside? In return I'll l-let you be more rough." You wasted no time hoisting him up over your shoulder and took him to your room.

~Heh, What lies ahead is just for you~ (In other words, enjoy the 'fucking' Lemon)

You opened the cabin door and threw him toward the bed. He landed with a light gasp till you walked over and kissed him passionately.

Once again, you slipped your hands up his shirt, playing with his buds. As soon as they were erect, you moved your mouth to give the left one some attention. Why left? Because it's his favorite place to have your beautiful tongue around of course.

"Where did he touch you?"

He gave you a confused look. "Who?"

"Glacé, where did he touch you?"

"W-We never had sex, b-but he tried to a few times." He stuttered.

"You still haven't answered my question." You said glaring at nothing in particular.

"Everywhere but, you know.."

At this you grabbed his hips and rubbed them against your erect member under your skin tight pants or whatever they are. (lol)

He moaned it your name and leaned up to wrap his arms around your neck. He leaned toward your ear and kissed it softly. Your glare disappeared at this action. You pulled back and looked into his eyes softly while he mirrored the same expression. You grabbed his chin and one again pulled him into a sweet but passionate kiss. You two stayed there for a few minutes until he needed air. He gaped but layer back down, one hand over his chest, eyes half lidded.

You smiled at him. He's so sexy and adorable, It turns you on! He smiled too and you leaned down to kiss his neck till you bit his weak spot.

"A-Ah! Not so hard dipshit." He glared.

"You didn't say no marks. I want him to see you're mine."

His eyes went wide and before he could say anything, your hand slipped down his pants to grip his member. He moaned very loudly and gripped your neck even tighter. You started with slow strokes but quickened the pace. Levi just kept moaning and moaning, in his world of ecstasy. You're erection was bad but you wanted to tease him a bit. So from fast stokes, you slowed your pace super slow.

"Nnnnh! Why are you going so slow? Hurry up!"

"Beg." You said with a smirk.

"What?"

"You heard me, beg."

"Do I look like a fucking dog?"

"Just the fucking part."

You laughed loudly and he turned a light shade of pink.

"Fine, please (F/N)."

"Please what?"

"Please! Let me...Come."

You chuckled and pulled his zipper down along with his boxers. You gripped his hardened member and took him whole.

"A-AH!" You bobbed your head faster and faster till he arched his back and came into your mouth.

You swallowed and smiled at him.

"Thanks." He said and leaned up to kiss you. You were surprised at first but was very happy at the same time. You put your fingers in front of his mouth and demanded him to suck. And let's say he did it rather seductively. Which you almost came on the spot for having other thoughts. His tongue swirling around something other than your fingers. When you thought they were slick enough, you took them out of his mouth and placed one finger at his entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" He gave you a nod.

You slipped one finger in and his eyes went wide with his mouth slightly open. You moved in and out trying to get him used to the feeling. Soon his groans of displeasure became moans of extraordinary levels of pleasure.

"Another one." You slipped finger number 2 and did scissoring motions. He arched his back a bit while bouncing on your fingers. 'God, Levi should not do that' you thought.

You yet again added another finger and repeated the motion from before. You whispered in his ear I Love You and removed your fingers.

He saw the trouble in your pants and started to undue the buttons on your shirt. After your chest was in view he rubbed your beautiful Abs and kissed the center of your chest. You smiled and removed your pants and boxers. Leaving you with nothing and you stripped him too so the two of you were nothing but bare skin. You placed your member at his opening. You have him one last look for approval and he gave you a kiss for reassurance. You smiled and slipped in him. You two groaning in sync. It's very pleasurable for the both of you.

"You're so tight.."

He can't even respond because he's trying to recover from the waves of pleasure hitting him.

"Move, F/N."

You wasted no time and began to thrust into him. You tried different angles and once you found the right one, you hit his prostrate.

"A-AH, Right there!" He moaned.

You were about to hit it once again, but was now interrupted by a loud banging noise.

"Hey, what's going on in there?"

Levi's eyes went wide at the sound of Galce's voice. You on the other hand were pissed. How dare he. You looked down at Levi and a thought came to mind. A glint came across your eye while Levi looked at you in horror.

"Don't do it!" He whispered harshly.

You just ignored him and gave a thrust hitting his prostate. His voice was about to come out but he was able to get his hand to cover his mouth in time. You raised a brow and continued to thrust into him. He was so caught up in the ecstasy that he let a loud moan slip out.

"Levi, answer me. What the fucks going on in there?" He said more outraged.

"There's a bunch of dirt and AH! Stuff and there are a lot of...Mmmm...bugs!"

You tried your hardest to hold back the laughs that your eyes got teary. But nonetheless, this time there is no mercy. You started pounding into Levi hitting his prostate each time. He couldn't contain himself and moaned loudly and with the loud creaking of the bed, there was no question to be asked what he was doing. Glacé just stood there with pure anger and ran toward the forest to go relieve all the anger, or else he was gonna kill someone.

"F/N, I'm gonna come soon!" He panted.

"Me too.."

You gave a few hard thrusts and quickened the pace that Levi couldn't hang any longer.

"F/N!"

"Levi!"

Before you two came you gave home one last passionate kiss.

Panting and sweating from your love making, you held Levi in your strong arms and soon started to drift off into sleep. Levi noticed you feel asleep and smiled. He snuggled into your chest and soon started to drift off into sleep.

Although, the pervert horse was watching from afar.

To be Continued.

SOOOOOO, HOW WAS MY FIRST LEMON? Sucks? Good? Are you guys satisfied? Sorry if I said I was gonna be rough. While writing I got carried away and wrote a more loving lemon. Next chapter soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Sooooo, I hope you all enjoyed Lemon. Oh and that will not be the only one, there are plenty to come! On with the chapter!

Levi x Male Reader Chapter 6.

~Jeans Perspective~

Well, I was gonna go ask Armin if he wanted to hang out with me instead of Eren, but on the way I heard moans coming from Corporal F/N room. I thought it was just me at first but as I got closer the moans from someone became louder...

"A-AH, Right there!" I hear...Corporal Levi scream?! I was stuck there for a few minutes until I head heave footsteps behind me. I looked at the corner at my eye and he looked angry. I jump into a near by bush and hide there. But as soon as I looked up I regretted it. I could see The two leaders in the bed...and..yeah..Not complaining though. I see Glacé screaming at them through the door but Levi made up a very dumb excuse. There was no end to that once I saw F/N pounding Levi into the bed and Levi looking pretty sexy. I never seen this side of him before. Hah, so he's not so tuff after all. I gotta tell someone about this!

~Next day~

~Your Perspective~

You woke up due to the loud chattering outside. You and Levi are both awake without each other knowing, he wanting to stay comfortable with you, decided to pretend to be asleep. You smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. But before you could he turned to kiss you on the lips. You opened your eyes a little wider at his actions but went with it. He smiled into the kiss and hugged you.

"Well someone is affectionate this morning." You chuckle.

"Ah, I just haven't been this happy in a while." He smiled and got up.

"Was sex that good last night? I could go another round." You smirked while he blushed.

"I would love to but I have to train the brats today."

You smiled at him and put your hand on his head.

"You're so beautiful Levi, I really love you, you know.." He peeked up at you and gave you a very loving gaze.

"I love you too."

The two of you embraced one more and then started to part ways to get ready. He still can't stop looking at your body, it was kinda funny when you caught him staring.

"Like what you see?"

He let out a 'Hmph' and turned on his heel.

Though, as he made his way outside the cadets looked at Levi strangely. But he ignored them and continued to walk. You made your way out the front too and everyone gave you the same look. You raised a brow and asked.

"What? Is there something on my face?" A few giggled but other just looked at Levi and back to you.

You shrugged and went down to breakfast with Levi before the two of you started training.

~At Breakfast~  
>As the two of you walked through the door, you hear a lot of chattering. But...it's all about the same thing!<p>

"Did you hear? The rumors are true!"

"Yeah! I knew they were too close."

"I told you guys that I totally ship that."

"Yup, so they are doing 'It' too!"

At this Levi turned to you. You guys have only done it once, who he hell was watching yesterday?!

"Goodmorning cadets, I would like to know who started all of these rather...private matters?"

"We don't know the word sorta got around."

"I see, well I'll have you know that what Levi and I do behind doors is for only us to know and for you to never know or speak of. I don't wanna hear anymore of this, is that clear?"

They all nodded and went into other topics. Although when you turned around you see Glacé in the doorway.

"What you do behind doors, eh, Hmph, I see how it is Levi." With that he turned on his heel and left the room.

~At night in their cabin~  
>"Hey Levi?"<p>

He turned to you and gave a 'Hmm?'

"What the hell happened 9 years ago? You just came here without even letting me know?" He looked at you sadly and sat down. It's a long story.

"You won't like it F/N."

You eyes showed concern. "Why?"

"B-Because...it all started with Galce's and Erwin's plan.."

Your eyes darkened..What did he do? What the actual fuck did he do?

"Levi, What exactly did he do?" You asked.

"Erwin...He...Set the whole thing up...You see, Erwin's son is...Glacé."


End file.
